Chain Reaction
by Tempest78
Summary: One wrong move ends up costing Bankotsu and Kagome dearly, in ways neither ever expected…


**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my plot line.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to RJ for all of his help in smoothing out the rougher parts. Thanks as well to Inurinsama15 for her advice about dance club floors.**

**A/N II: This one shot is dedicated to Ara0627. Happy birthday girl! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu stared at the people mulling about the dance floor and sighed. _'It's always the same.' _He lifted the cold bottle of beer to his lips and took a long drink. _'Every night for four years I've come in here hoping to see her again.'_

He placed the bottle back onto the table and heaved a heavy sigh._ 'I wait until closing time, hoping to see her, but she never shows.' _He snorted and walked over to the bar tender. He slapped the money on the counter. "Give me another one."

The bar tender nodded and passed him a cold beer. Bankotsu walked back over to his booth and plopped his feet on the table. _'Ever since she went away I've had nothing but cloudy days.' _He stared at the bottle in his hands and scowled.

His mind conjured up an image of the day he'd finally taken her to his special spot…

_They were sitting beneath a large tree on the soft blanket she'd brought and spread over the grass._

_Kagome poured the lemonade into cups and passed him one. She smiled at him and held up a container. "I made your favorite dish." She opened the lid and the savory aroma of Rice with steak chunks and tempura filled his nostrils. His mouth watered._

_"Thanks," he took the container and the chopsticks she'd held up to him._

_She grinned and brushed some hair out of her face. "You're welcome." She lifted the second container and ate her food._

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Just wanted some company I guess."_

_"Oh," She frowned and then ate a bite of food._

_Bankotsu sighed and stared at the grass. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and set the chopsticks down. "The food was great, as always." He gave her a small smile._

_She blushed. "Thanks." Her eyes took in their surroundings. "This place is really peaceful."_

_He shrugged. "Yeah I guess." He draped a hand over his bent knee ad braced himself with the other one on the blanket behind him._

_She sighed and placed her food down. She stared at him. "Why won't you ever open up to me?"_

_"I'm not into all that touchy-feely crap."_

_"So sex is fine, but sharing just a tiny bit about your past isn't?"_

_"Here we go again." Bankotsu rolled his eyes._

_Kagome's spine stiffened and she stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "Bankotsu, relationships are about trust and opening up to one another."_

_"I told you to leave it alone, Kagome!"_

_"How the hell can I leave it alone? I care about you!"_

_Bankotsu grunted and stood up. "If you really cared about me," His face moved right into hers and his eyes hardened. "You'd back the fuck off like I asked." He grit his teeth._

_"You want me to back off? Fine, you get your wish." She snatched up her blanket and shoved it into the picnic basket._

_"If you can't even trust me, then there is no relationship."_

_She stormed off towards her car, tossed the stuff inside and tore out of the driveway fighting to hold back her tears._

_"Fuck!"_

_Bankotsu's hand balled into a tight fist and he punched the tree._

He scowled at the bottle in his hands and squeezed so hard the bottle shattered in his fist, spraying him and the table with beer. He huffed and tossed the remainder of the bottle into the air.

"Great, another bottle of wasted beer." He shook his head and sighed. He stared at the blood trailing from the glass sticking in his palm and snorted.

He scowled and walked over and slapped his hand on the counter. "Yo barkeep, another draft."

The bar tender stared at him a moment and then sighed and got the beer. "You could have just asked Bankotsu. You don't have to get snippy."

Bankotsu snorted and took the bottle. He raised it to his lips and heard the doors slam open.

"Tonight is _our_ night!"

"I am so glad to finally be rid of those losers."

"I hear you."

"We're here to celebrate and that's just what we're going to do."

"Oh yeah!"

Sango wore black Tripp pants with a camouflage tank top and army boots. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail. She tossed her wedding band into the trash can. "May we never see those two lying, cheating assholes again!"

Kagome wore a sky-blue low neck tank top that hugged her generous chest and showed just enough cleavage to entice. It ended an inch under her breast, leaving her toned midriff bare.

"Goodbye ball and chain," She flung her wedding band across the room. "Hello freedom!" Kagome kissed her bare ring finger and the two girls laughed as they walked over to the dance floor.

Bankotsu's teeth ground and the beer bottle shattered in his hand. He turned around and watched Kagome's fuller hips sway naturally with each step she took. Her hipster jeans molded to every sexy curve and framed her butt nicely. Black steel toed boots finished the outfit. His eyes followed her every move as her body swayed seductively to the music.

Kagome and Sango raised their hands over their heads and let the music fill their souls as their bodies moved. They grinned at each other and then hopped and turned so their backs were to most of the crowd.

They placed their hands on their hips, slowly swiveled their hips in a wide circle, making sure to give the guys a clear view of their pant clad rumps and then shook their booties. They jumped into a straight position and one of their hands slapped their butts.

They giggled at the slack jawed reaction of the men around them and decided to kick things up a notch. Their hands went to their knees and they bent over shaking their butts to the music and bopping their heads, before coming up and jumping to face the men.

They arched their backs and shook their chests, moving across the floor and turned around jiggling their chests, earning loud cheers from the men and glares from the women.

They panted slightly and high-fived and then hugged each other. Sweat gleamed off their foreheads. Sango laughed. "Damn that felt good." She started dancing again.

"I'll go get our drinks."

Kagome walked towards the bar waving off the mens' compliments. "I'd like a strawberry daiquiri with a spritz of lemon in it. A pina-colada and two shots of tequila."

"Coming right up." The bar tender winked. Kagome blushed and paid for the drinks. She added extra money into the tip jar.

Bankotsu scowled and noticed the bangs plastered to her forehead. "When did you learn to dance like that?"

Kagome's spine stiffened and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She tossed back one shot of tequila, letting it burn down her throat and then turned to face him. "I should have known you'd be here."

Bankotsu's eyes took in her flushed face, bare of makeup except for her lip stick. He walked over and stopped right in front of her and then saluted her with his drink.

"Kagome."

His fingertips slowly brushed her up her arm and back down again.

She shivered. "Bankotsu."

His eyes fell to her rose red lips. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb traced her soft lower lip. "I've missed you."

She snorted and slapped his hand away. "I find that hard to believe."

She grabbed her and Sango's drinks and turned around. His hand snatched her arm and he turned her around staring into her eyes.

"I'm serious, Kagome."

"Then why didn't you ever come after me?"

"You shouldn't have taken off like that."

"I gave you what you wanted."

She jerked her hand free from him and stormed away.

"Drink it and let's blow this joint."

Sango nodded and tossed back the tequila. She downed her pina-colada and Kagome finished her daiquiri. They grabbed their stuff and left.

"What are you all staring at?"

The patrons quickly averted their gazes from the fuming man. Bankotsu scowled. "Give me vodka!" He slapped the counter.

The bar tender moved to pull out a shot glass.

"Give me the damned bottle!"

The bar tender sighed and passed him the bottle.

Bankotsu shoved the money towards the man and lifted the bottle, taking a deep swig. _'She's not walking away until I've had my say this time.'_ He got off of his stool and stormed after Kagome.

**XOXOXO:**

"Can you believe it? The one night I decide to live a little I just had to run into _him_."

"Don't sweat it, we will just find another club to dance in."

"I'm sick of men and their games. They only ever want two things, sex and money."

"I hear you."

"Just once I'd like to find a sweet guy who will actually care about someone besides himself." Kagome shivered when an image of Hojo popped into her mind. "One that isn't clingy."

"Me too."

"I mean would it kill them just to do something nice to be nice, instead of expecting either sex or money in return?"

"Well, if it isn't the two broads we've been looking for."

Two muscle-bound six foot tall dudes stepped out of the shadows and grinned.

"Oh gee what a surprise…"

"So what, now he's sending out his dogs?"

"I guess they've pissed him off again."

"Figures."

"Enough yapping."

"Yeah, we're here to deliver a message."

"No shit…Take a message back to your damned boss. Tell him to fuck off! We're not with the loser squad anymore."

"Don't go disrespecting the boss." The larger one backhanded Kagome and she fell to the ground holding her face.

Sango huffed and moved between her fallen friend and the thugs. "You two hounds are no better than your master."

The smaller one chuckled and yanked Sango over to him by the hair. His arm circled her waist and pinned her to him.

"Let me go, bastard!"

"Stop struggling bitch."

Kagome was yanked to her feet by her hair and pushed up against the wall with the large man pinning her hands over her head.

"Hey, let go! I told you we're not with them anymore."

"Orders are orders."

"The boss says if the losers can't pay the money, then you two will pay another way."

Sango was tossed onto her back on the ground and the other big man pinned her to the rough ally floor grinning.

"Go ahead struggle; I like it when they beg."

Her eyes widened and she slammed her forehead into his face. "Let the fuck go!" She struggled under his heavy weight and screamed when he ripped her shirt open.

Sango's heart pounded in her chest and she tried to yank her hands free. She felt his free hand move to her zipper. "No!"

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Get your hands off me, you jerk!" Kagome tried to yank her hands free and froze as she felt his mouth on her ear.

She shivered as his tongue ran along her neck and he bit her ear. Her eyes widened and her spine stiffened as she felt an unmistakable bulge against her jean clad rear end.

"Fucking bastard, leave me alone!"

His hand traveled under the front of her shirt and he grabbed her breast. "Cooperate or else it will get very painful for you."

Kagome's heart raced and she felt nausea building. Her skin crawled and tears streamed down her face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Yo dickhead, leave the girl alone!"

Sango's body was jostled and she heard a loud crunch. The oppressive weight left her. She watched the uncouth man fly across the way to connect with the stone wall and then crumple to the floor unconscious.

Bankotsu's foot smashed into the back off the bigger man's knee and he yanked the man away from Kagome.

"Yo dickless," The bottle of vodka smashed into the man's face, leaving jagged cuts all over his face.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girl!"

Bankotsu kneed the man in the stomach, smashed an elbow into his face, punched him in the ribs and smirked at the loud crack.

"Otherwise, I'll have to fuck you up." Bankotsu grabbed a handful of balls and the back of the neck and then swung him head first into the wall. "Got it?"

The man groaned and fell to the floor limp.

Bankotsu's nose scrunched and he spat on the ground. "Fucking cowards make me sick." He tossed Sango his shirt. "Cover up."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure I get the shirt back later."

She nodded and slipped into it.

He scooped Kagome into his arms and carried her back into the bar. "Yo Gen, make sure everyone stays out of the office."

He kicked the door shut and sat on the couch with Kagome still crying in his arms. Her body trembled and she slung to him.

"Thank you."

He pulled back and tilted her chin up. "Want to tell me who those thugs were?"

She sniffled. "They work for Naraku."

His eyes widened. "What would Naraku want with you two?"

She sighed heavily and stood up, hugging her waist. "Because our ex husbands owe him a lot of money."

Bankotsu's hands balled into fists. "So he sent those lowlifes after you and your friend instead?"

Her eyes lowered. "We didn't even find out about their drug habits until after we filed for our divorces."

Bankotsu grunted. "I can see why you two were so happy to be rid of them."

Kagome sat at the other end of the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "Apparently it wasn't soon enough."

Bankotsu snorted.

She bit her lip and stared into his eyes. "Thank you, for rescuing us tonight."

"You know I'd never let anyone hurt you." His thumb caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and removed his hand. "No, just yourself." She stood up and moved to stand against the wall.

He dropped his hand and sighed. "Kagome, I - "

Her eyes narrowed. "You never looked for me."

He sighed heavily and ducked his head. "I always thought you'd come back to me."

She planted her hands on her hips. "Well you thought wrong." She grit her teeth. "Instead I married a bastard far worse than you, because he would at least open up to me."

She barked out a bitter laugh. "At least you were faithful the few months we were together. I was married to Inuyasha for three years and he was cheating on me the entire time."

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and a muscle ticked beside it. "You married Inuyasha?"

She huffed. "For all the good it did me… I busted my ass waiting tables to put him through college and he was fucking around on me. Not only that, but I found out he's an addict as well."

Bankotsu rose to his feet and got in her face. "You don't need his sorry ass."

She raised a brow. "No shit."

He smirked. "Still feisty eh?"

She grinned. "You bet your ass I am."

He chuckled and braced his arms on the wall beside her. "Kagome. I never meant to hurt you."

"All I ever wanted was for you to open up to me." Her eyes watered and she stared at the floor.

His cheek nuzzled hers. "I've spent every night kicking myself for how things ended up between us."

"Why didn't you come after me?"

"I was lost Kags." He sighed and pushed off the wall. "I had just lost my best friend before we started dating and I didn't know how to handle it." He plopped onto the couch holding his head in his hands.

"Jaky was like my brother and after he died, nothing was ever the same. I was full of anger and hatred back then."

She gasped and sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You could have just told me, I would have understood."

He sat back and scowled. "I thought if I bottled it up inside and never spoke about it, that I would wake up and find out it was just a nightmare. That he wasn't dead and I wasn't alone."

She squeezed his arm. "You weren't alone. You had me."

"We had only been dating a few weeks Kagome. I didn't know if you would stick around, or leave me like everyone else."

"You should have told me."

"I couldn't." He pushed to his feet and scowled. "When we were together the pain ebbed a bit, but nothing ever fully made it go away."

"If you had just come after me…"

"Why would I chase after someone who walked away like everyone else does?"

She frowned.

He stared at the wall. "I always hoped you'd come back to me." His neck and shoulders tensed. "I never expected to find you married someone." His eyes pierced her form and his nails dug into his palms.

Her chin fell to her chest and she stared at her feet. "I was hurting and he used all the right words, made sweet promises. In the beginning he was good to me." Her lower lip quivered.

Anger rolled off him in waves. "I was hurting too! I've spent every night of the last _four years_ drowning my pain in this bar, hoping to see you walk through that door and into my arms."

He shoved away from the wall and punched his hand. "Instead you went off and got married to some loser who never deserved you."

"I've paid for my mistake of marrying him. Hell, I'm _still _paying for it!" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Besides, I thought you didn't want me."

His eyes widened. "Of course I wanted you!" He stood in her face. "I _never_ stopped wanting you."

Her voice was soft and shaky. "Really?"

"Every time I'm with another woman it is your face I see. Your body I hold. I can't fucking get you out of my mind no matter what I do."

A slow, shaky smile crossed her lips. "I never stopped wanting you either. Every time Inuyasha I held me, I imagined it was your arms around me." Tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't have you in reality, but in my dreams, in my mind I could."

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed his mouth to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened to him. He kissed her with all of the pent up feelings inside him. She kissed him back matching his passion. When they pulled apart they were gasping for air.

After regaining his breath Bankotsu tenderly stroked her hair and he nuzzled her ear. "Never leave me again."

She pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I won't Ban, I promise."

His muscles relaxed and he sagged against her. "I can't live without you." He buried his face against her shoulder. "I love you."

Her eyes sparkled and she hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay that's the end of it. Enjoy. I'd love to hear your opinions, especially the birthday girl's. **

**P.S. Ara0627, I had to upload this a few days early to ensure it's be up on time. More {heavy sarcasm} **wonderful** storms coming our way. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy your gift. XD**


End file.
